Entra en mi vida
by MeryHHr
Summary: Historia ubicada después de Las Reliquias de la Muerte. El trío dorado vuelve a Hogwarts para completar sus estudios. Harry y Hermione se niegan a aceptar lo que sienten.Harry vuelve a tener pesadillas. Personajes y lugares pertenecientes a J.K.Rowling!
1. Todo va a estar bien

" El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado ha sido Derrotado"

Ese era el titular que mostraba el Profeta aquella mañana. A partir de ese día el mundo mágico podía vivir en paz. Y todo gracias a un chaval de 17 años que yacía inconsciente en una de las camas del Hospital San Mungo. Con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione, Harry había conseguido lo que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había ocasionado en los ultimos años. Mucha gente murió en esa guerra, pero el responsable de todo no se iba a cobrar ninguna víctima más.

- Lo siento, pero el horario de visitas ha finalizado. - dijo una enfermera.

- Espere, ¿no puedo pasar la noche aquí?

- Ya le hemos dicho que no, Señor Weasley, por mucho que insista no creemos que el Señor Potter despierte esta noche.

- ¿Pero y que hay de...

- Déjalo, Ron, ya has oido a la enfermera - le replicaba la Sra Weasley. - Y tu tampoco estás recuperado del todo, iremos a casa a que descanses y mañana por la mañana prometo que volveremos aquí.

Todo se veía borrroso, sentía la boca seca y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. A Harry no le hizo falta agudizar demasiado la vista para saber donde se encontraba. A juzgar por la luz que entraba por la ventana supuso que debía ser de madrugada. Intentó relajarse y pensar con claridad, pero un golpe de recuerdos le hizo tener la necesidad de saber como acabó todo. Él estaba vivo y según la profecía eso significaba que Voldemort ya debía estar mordiendo polvo. Pero y si algo había fallado, y Harry no consiguió derrotarle y aún sigue vivo y fuerte esperando un nuevo encuentro¿?¿?¿?

Harry movió la cabeza en busca de sus gafas. Las encontró en la mesilla de al lado de la cama y al ponerselas vió una cama a unos metros de la suya. No le costó reconocer a la persona que dormía en ella. Era Hermione. Su fiel compañera, su mejor amiga, su ojito derecho estaba tumbada en esa cama, al parecer estaba inconsciente y llena de tubos por todos los lados, con una pierna entabillada y una venda en la cabeza.

Harry se maldijo a si mismo por sentirse culpable del estado de su amiga. Decidió levantarse de su cama y acercarse a Hermione. Cual fue su sorpresa que mientras se acercaba a la cama de su amiga vió en la mesilla de esta un ejemplar de El Profeta. No pudo reprimir que unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos al comprobar que sí, que todo había acabado. Era libre para vivir feliz el resto de su vida. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Hermione y la cogió la mano mientras seguía desahogandose.

- Todo va a estar bien, Hermione... lo hemos conseguido, ya todo estará bien.


	2. Pensando en el futuro

Harry llevaba ya una semana fuera del hospital. Se estaba hospedando en la Madriguera con los Weasley. Harry y Ron acababan de volver de hacerle la visita diaria a Hermione en San Mungo, que aún no había despertado. Iban a verla todos los días, y no eran los únicos, casi todos los miembros de la Orden que habían sobrevivido también habían visitado a Hermione.

- Yo también estoy muy preocupado por ella, Ron, pero sabemos que Hermione es fuerte, mejora con el paso de los días y estoy seguro de que pronto la tendremos aquí. - le comentaba Harry a la llegada a la Madriguera despues del Hospital.

- Chicos, me parece que lo que os voy a decir os va a alegrar un poco - decía la sra Weasley desde la cocina con una gran sonrisa. - La profesora McGonagall viene esta noche a cenar con nosotros.

- Estupendo, clase extra de Transformaciones... - dijo irónicamente Ron, que como respuesta recibió una colleja de su madre.

- Buenas noches, profesora

- Potter, Weasley, me alegro de verles tan recuperados, mañana mismo pensaba pasarme por San Mungo a ver a la señorita Granger. Molly, querida, gracias por invitarme.

- Minerva, no digas tonterías, para los niños y para mi siempre es un placer tenerte en casa, y más ahora que podemos vivir tranquilos.

Ya en la cena, el mismo tema de conversación seguía presente.

- Hasta los muggles han tenido que pagar las consecuencias... - decía la profesora con un aire de tristeza - cada vez que pienso en los pobres señores Granger...

- Profesora... ¿dónde irá Hermione ahora que sus padres no están? - preguntó Harry. No se había parado a pensar en eso. Igual que tampoco se había parado a pensar dónde iría él mismo. Sabía que no se podría quedar siempre en la Madriguera.

Y como si la profesora le hubiera leído la mente en ese mismo momento, gesto que le recordó mucho a Dumbeldore, le dijo:

- Aún no he pensado que va a pasar con la señorita Granger, y como es obvio tampoco he podido hablarlo con ella, pero lo que sí sé, señor Potter, es donde puede ir usted, siempre y cuando no quiera volver con sus tíos.

Dicho esto, la profesora sacó un sobre de su bolso y se lo entregó a Harry, quien empezó a leerlo sin entender nada hasta que por fin comprendió.

- Esto son... son...

-¡Son las escrituras de la casa de tus padres, Harry! - dijo su mejor amigo quien había asomado la cabeza en el sobre para enterarse de todo.

Harry miró de un lado a otro de la mesa pasando por todos los Weasley y llegando a su profesora quien le sonreía ampliamente.

- Molly, la cena estaba deliciosa, pero se me está haciendo tarde para volver.

- Por supuesto, Minerva, pero por favor, vuelve cuando gustes - se despidió la sra Weasley.

Esa noche Harry se la pasó hablando con Ron hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Hablaron de la casa de Harry, de lo que pensaba hacer ahora, y de las noches que organizarían cenas y fiestas entre amigos en aquella casa.

Como había estado hablando con Ron, estaba deseando vivir en casa de sus padres, pero no quería hacerlo solo. Desde que salió del hospital y supo que ningún peligro había ya en el mundo mágico supo que ya nunca mas querría estar solo. Se apoyaría en sus amigos y en los compañeros de la Orden para cualquier cosa.

Hermione había perdido a su familia, igual que él. No tenía a donde ir. Y ahora Harry tenía una casa de dos pisos para el solo. Se la llevaría a vivir con él, si ella quería. Iba a ser muy divertido convivir con su mejor amiga. Cuando saliera del Hospital se lo propondría, seguro que eso le alegraba mucho.

La semana pasó sin más misterio. Siguieron visitando a Hermione por las mañanas, y por las tardes aprovechaban para jugar al Quidditch o ayudar a la señora Weasley con algunas tareas.

Esa mañana Harry despertó tarde. Mientras se hacía unas tostadas de repente todo quedó negro.

Unas manos le habían tapado los ojos y un aroma a "Alien" de Thierry Muller le hizo reconocer a la dueña de esas manos.

-Hermione! - dió la vuelta rápidamente para encarar a su amiga. Estaba mucho más delgada, había estado 3 semanas inconsciente, pero su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma, fuerte y cálida. Se enganchó con ella en un fuerte abrazo - ¿Pero cuándo has salido del Hospital, cuándo has llegado, estás mejor? Cuéntamelo todo!

- Ya, Harry! parece que lleves un año sin verme! - rió la chica. - Ayer por la tarde desperté en el Hospital, me estuvieron haciendo pruebas durante todo el día y cuando decidieron que estaba bien llamaron a los señores Weasley para que vinieran a buscarme. He llegado esta mañana.

- Hermione, yo... nosotros... hemos ido todos los días a verte, de verdad, solo hoy no se que me pasó, me quedé dormido, apenas acabo de despertar...

- Ya lo sabe, hermano! - dijo Ron que apareció por detrás. - ella misma ha podido comprobar como tenías la sábanas pegadas esta mañana. Pero que sepas que yo la he cuidado muy muy muy bien, o no, Herm?

- Ron, que me hayas llevado la maleta hasta la habitación y que me hayas preparado dos tostadas es lo más bonito que has hecho nunca por mi, tienes razón.

- Já, já, já - ironizó más el pelirrojo.

Harry se sintió muy a gusto de volver a tener a sus dos amigos por fin junto a él. Los tres a la vez, el Trío Dorado, como siempre.

- Ron, tu madre me ha dicho que hoy podemos ir al río que hay colina abajo, había pensado que pasáramos la tarde ahí, los tres juntos y tranquilos, como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Que os parece?

- Genial, así no tendré excusa para no estrenar el bañador que me regaló Ron el año pasado, jaja. - dijo Harry

- Chicos, prometí a mamá que acompañaría a Ginny después de comer al Callejón Diagon para que comprase sus libros de Hogwarts de este año, pero en cuanto llegue me reuniré con vosotros en el río si?

Después de comer Hermione subió a su habitación compartida con Ginny a ponerse su bikini y coger las cosas para irse al río con Harry.

- ¿Vas sola con Harry?

- Si, ¿por? Oh Gin, no me digas que te molesta, yo pensaba que Harry ya no te gustaba y ademas nosotros solo somos amigos... - trataba de disculparse Hermione

- Herm... Herm! Relájate! jaja, no, ya no me gusta Harry, solo preguntaba por curiosidad, y lo de que sois amigos me lo creo, pero lo de que no haya nada más... - rió la pelirroja.

- Qué¿? por favor Gin, es mi mejor amigo, eso lo primero, jamás vería a Harry como otra cosa, y lo segundo... yo no me voy con un tío simplemente por que tenga un buen culo y unos ojos bonitos!

Silencio incomodo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la boca de Giny.

- ¡Tiene un culazo! - Exclamó de repente. Y Hermione no pudo más que echarse a reir con su amiga. - Enserio Hermione, el día que toques ese trasero creerás no haber tocado nada mejor!

Siguieron riendo juntas hasta que tocaron a la puerta. Abrieron y se encontraron con Harry tras ella. Otro motivo más para volver a echarse a reir según le vieron.

Ron pasaba por ahi detrás y se le pudo oir murmurar hacia Harry algo como: -_"Mujeres..." _

- Ya... bueno, Herm, estoy listo, nos vamos?


	3. Un día en el lago

Hermione salió de la Madriguera hacia el jardín, donde vió a Harry esperándola con la Saeta de Fuego agarrada de la mano.

- ¿Piensas llevarte ese trasto? -preguntó con una ceja levantada.

- Corrección, Hermione. - dijo Harry con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. - Este trasto va a llevarnos a nosotros.

- ¿¡QUÉ! ¿Crees que me voy a montar contigo en la escoba? Odio volar Harry, lo sabes.. Vamos andando.

- Pero Hermione:..! El lago está a casi 3 kilómetros! Eso es casi 2 horas andando sin parar! - dijo Harry con carita de cordero degollado.

- Ayyy! que no, Harry! No exageres. - dijo Hermione pensando que iba a ganar este duelo.

- La que exageras eres tú Hermione, si vuelas conmigo no te pasará nada! Recuerda que estarás con el mejor buscador de todo Hogwarts. - dijo eso último en tono seductor.

Hermione se quedó mirándole con la boca abierta y la ceja encarada.

- Ahora si... Espíritu de Draco Malfoy, ¿qué has hecho con mi Harry? - Hermione se sintió rara al haber usado ese último posesivo refiriéndose a su amigo.

El moreno estalló en risas tras el comentario de Hermione y se acercó a ella con la escoba.

- Venga anda, monta. - le dijo desde la escoba, ya subido, tendiéndole la mano.

Hermione le miró con temor.

- ¿Prometes no hacer piruetas?

- Lo prometo, Hermione. - contestó Harry aun riendo.

- ¿Y prometes ir lo más despacio que puedas?

- ¡Pero Hermione eso es injus... - pero cambió la idea al ver a su amiga. - Esta bien, esta bien, lo prometo! ¿Contenta?

- No. - respondió la ojimiel. - ¿Prometes agarrarme muy muy fuerte para que no pueda caerme de la escoba?

- Lo prometo, señorita. - dijo Harry, solemne. - si se diera el caso, me tiraría detrás tuya...

Con una gran sonrisa Hermione se subió a la escoba, se colocó delante de Harry dándole espacio para que el pasara sus brazos por su cintura y así poder manejar la escoba. Estaba ahora más tranquila pero aun así no pudo reprimir un gritito cuando se elevaron de golpe.

Llevaban un viaje tranquilo, hablando y recordando sobre la primera clase de vuelo que tuvieron en Hogwarts.

- Claaaroo.. y por eso no volviste a tocar una escoba, no Hermione?- reía el moreno mientras seguían volando.

- Oh, no te burles Harry! Enserio, si no tuviera miedo a volar te aseguro que te superaria en Quidditch

- JAJAJAJA permíteme que lo dude Herm! Pero desde el primer vuelo fui el mejor!

- Si... por eso mismo te llamé idiota aquel día. - rió Hermione.

- ¿Me llamaste idiota? Ahora si vas a ver, srta Granger...

Entonces Harry afianzó más el agarre de Hermione y aumentó bruscamente la velocidad de su escoba, y la inclinó haciéndoles descender casi en picado hacia el suelo.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HARRYYYY! - gritaba asustada Hermione.

- Retira lo de idiota, Hermi! - dijo un divertido Harry enderezando la escoba y elevándose al cielo para dar junto a Hermione una complicada pirueta.

- AHHH! HARRY! LO PROMETIS... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH VALE, VALE! LO RETIRO!

- ¿Quien es el Buscador más bueno de Hogwarts? - preguntó mientras daba otro giro brusco.

- TÚ! TÚ! HARRY POTTER ES EL MEJOR BUSCADOR DEL MUNDO! HARRY PARA YA POR FAVOR! - Hermione cerraba fuerte los ojos y gritaba cuando notó algo duro bajo sus pies. El suelo. Abrió los ojos y vio el bonito lago expandirse frente a ella.

- Es bonito, verdad? - dijo Harry tras ella.

- Si... es precioso. - se dio la vuelta y se quedó enfrente de él. - ¡Y TU ERES UN VIOLENTO MENTIROSO SUICIDA! - Hermione comenzó a repartir puñetazos en los brazos y el pecho de su amigo. - ¿QUIERES MATARME O QUÉ TE PASA, HARRY POTTER?

- Ay ya Hermione, no me hagas cosquillas - dijo muerto de risa, aunque debía reconocer que su amiga pegaba fuerte. Lo que dijo pareció cabrear más a Hermione, así que corrió hacia el lago seguido de cerca por la chica. Mientras corría aprovechó para lanzar las zapatillas por ahí y quitarse la camiseta. Así cuando llegó a la orilla del río pegando un gran salto cayó de cabeza en el agua. Y Hermione al ir aún vestida no tuvo más remedio que quedarse mirando.

- Vamos Herm! - la gritó Harry desde el agua. - Puede que en Quidditch no hagas nada, pero quién sabe si eres toda una atleta nadando!

Ahora Hermione no tuvo otra opción que reir, y después de recoger las ropas y la escoba de Harry y preparar un mantel con la cestita de comida y unas toallas en el césped, se quitó su propia ropa y con su precioso bikini blanco se metió al agua con Harry.

En ese mismo momento, en pleno Londres, concretamente en el Callejón Diagon dos pelirrojos hermanos se ocupaban de comprar los libros para el curso de la pequeña.

- Vamos Ginny! ¡Demonos prisa! - dijo Ron. - Quiero que me de tiempo a bañarme en el río con Harry y Hermione!

- Ron, tranquilo, ya casi terminamos. Y respecto a ellos, creo que no les vendría mal un poquito de intimidad.

Entraron en la librería parar recoger los libros que Ginny dejó encargados una semana antes.

- ¿Intimidad? ¿Para que van a querer ellos intimidad? - preguntó un confuso Ron.

- De verdad Ron, ¿para que va a ser? Es obvio que se gustan!

Entonces a Ron le empezó a dar tal ataque de risa que se tuvo que apoyar en una de las estanterías de la librería, tirando con el gesto un par de libros. El dependiente les miró con mala cara.

- Ay... ay... jajajaja... Ginny, creo que sabría si mis dos mejores amigos se gustan, ¿no crees? De verdad que tienes unas cosas, hermanita...

- ¡Eres imposible, Ronald! ¿Es que no te has fijado en como se miran? - dijo Ginny. - Piensa lo que quieras pero yo te digo que algún día te tragaras tus palabras!

- Si, si, Gin... lo que tu digas... - dijo Ron con el tono de voz cambiado, parecía embobado mirando a la puerta por la que aparecía una chica rubia de estatura media y les saludaba desde la entrada mientras se encaminaba hacia ellos.

- ¡Luna! - gritó emocionada Ginny mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga. - ¿Que tal? ¿Que te trae por aquí? ¿Tú también vienes a por los libros?

- ¡Hola! ¿Como están mis pelirrojos preferidos? - lo único que obtuvo de esa pregunta fue una risa estúpida por parte de Ron. - Si! vengo a por los libros, he dejado a mi padre recitando artículos del Quisquilloso en medio del Callejón. Ahora volveré a echarle una mano.

- Genial! Oye Luna, espérame aquí okey? voy a pagar esto!

Ron puso cara de haber visto un fantasma cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a solas con la rubia.

-Bbu..bueno... - tartamudeó - y ¿que tal llevas el verano, Luna?

- Oh! Es interesante que lo preguntes, pensé que te habías quedado mudo por algún tipo de secuela de la batalla. - otra risita tonta de Ron. - Pues estuve una semana con mi padre en las montañas del norte en busca de acromántulas y...

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! - llegó Ginny - Lo siento Luna, pero tenemos que irnos, Ron tiene mucha prisa por ir al lago.

- ¡No! - gritó el pelirrojo. - Quiero decir... no vamos a dejar sola a Luna en la librería, ¿no? esperaremos a que compres tus cosas, Luna. - dijo con una tímida sonrisa. Lo que se ganó una suspicaz mirada de su hermana.

- Oh muchas gracias chicos!

Siguieron hablando los tres sobre lo que llevaban haciendo el verano, las salidas del Hospital de Harry y Hermione y las chicas hablaron sobre lo que harían ese año en el Castillo. Ron se empezó a preocupar por el hecho de que... no volvería a Hogwarts, no terminaría sus estudios y todo por culpa de los malditos Horrocruxes, tendría que ir planteándose el encontrar un trabajo. Al terminar de comprar Luna sus libros se despidieron para regresar a casa.

- Y recuerda, Luna! La semana que viene es la fiesta sorpresa del cumpleaños de Harry, ¡no faltes!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ahí estaré, adiós Ron, adiós Ginny! - se despidió aireando la mano mientras corría dando saltitos por el Callejón. Ginny y Ron la veían marchar. Este último con un extraño sentimiento dentro.

Harry y Hermione estaban pasando una tarde estupenda jugando en el agua del lago, que tenia una temperatura excelente.

- Vamos, linda! deja de intentarlo! Soy el Gran Harry Potter, ¿recuerdas? ¡Nadie puede vencerme!

- Señor arrogante, me alegra comunicarle que yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que no consiga ahogarle. - dijo Hermione nadando unos metros más cerca de la orilla.

La castaña se acercó nadando hacia donde estaba su amigo. Cuando se puso a su altura le agarró de los hombros y ejerció toda la presión posible sin conseguir nada, lo único que logró fue notar las manos de Harry sobre su cintura y elevarla tanto hasta dejar su abdomen a frente a los ojos de Harry. Ante esta visión Harry quedó estupefacto. No había visto a muchas chicas en bikini, peor sin lugar a dudas, lo que veía le gustaba. El plano vientre de Hermione de extendía ante sus ojos creando especial atención en el medio de este, donde se hallaba un bonito ombligo con algo... algo raro, algo que Harry había oído hablar por las amigas de su primo, pero que jamás había visto, y no sabía como sería en otras chicas, pero a Hermione ese piercing en el ombligo con un brillantito blanco le quedaba sencillamente divino. Decidió más tarde preguntarla el porqué de ese adorno. Viró su vista un poco mas abajo u hacia la derecha, y descubrió un precioso triángulo formado por tres lunares que se formaba casi rozando la braguita blanca de su bikini y que incitaba a pensar cosas que no eran precisamente de amigos. Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía a Hermione elevada con sus brazos desde hacía no sabía el tiempo. Y se dio cuenta entonces de la situación, y de lo que casi había llegado a pensar. Con un impulso lanzó a su amiga por los aires hacia el agua de nuevo.

- Te dije que era inútil que lo intentaras, Hermione! - dijo cuando la chica volvió a emerger del agua.

- ¡Se acabó! - gritó mientras nadaba hacia la orilla. - ¡Me rindo! ¡Eres imposible! '¡Soy una chica, podrías haberme dejado ganar!

Hermione salió del agua de espaldas a Harry y ahí fue cuando el chico vio que si la parte de alante de su amiga le gustó, la de atrás no iba a ser menos. El pelo empapado de Hermione caía por su nuca, miles de pequeñas gotitas resbalaban por su espalda colándose por su... "Oh, Dios, Harry! ¿Qué estas pensando?" Pero las perfectas curvas de Hermione, sus contorneadas piernas y esos andares hacían que Harry hiciera caso omiso a esa vocecita de su cabeza. Desde luego que como decía Hermione, era un idiota, porque convivir con ella durante 7 años y no darse cuenta del espectacular cuerpo que tiene hasta ahora, tenia delito. "Está bien Harry, ¿ves lo que has conseguido? Ahora necesitas una ducha fría. Deja de pensar esas cosas. Ella es tu amiga. Como si fuera tu hermana! " Ahora si, Harry escuchó a su buena conciencia y decidió ocuparse de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza para pasar una tarde de lo mas relajada con Hermione.

Comieron los deliciosos sandwiches que la Sra Weasley les preparó. Aunque dejaron unos pocos por si a Ron se le ocurría aparecer. Charlaron sobre el colegio, sobre aquella batalla, sobre Quiditch, sobre películas muggles y decidieron tumbarse a descansar un rato antes de volver a darse otro baño. Hermione se giró hacia el, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? - Harry ante esa pregunta la imitó, se puso en frente suya. - Ya sabes, con tu vida.. ¿en que trabajarás? ¿dónde vivirás'?

- Si te digo la verdad no tengo ni idea Hermione... ¿y tu?

- ¿Yo? Tampoco, Harry... Por primera vez en mi vida creo que no sé nada. Y eso me asusta.

Harry había pasado tanto tiempo contemplando el bello paisaje del cuerpo de su amiga tumbada en bikini a menos de medio metro suyo y no sa había acordado de algo que pensó la noche anterior. Y ahora que parecía que sus neuronas funcionaban, comenzó a recordar.

- Ey! Hermione! Esto... yo... - comenzó nervioso. - no se como me había olvidado de decirte esto... Hace unos días, McGonagall vino a visitarnos y... bueno me dio las...las escrituras de la casa de mis padres. Con lo cual ahora es mi casa y... yo... pensé que... tu... bueno... - Harry estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. - Tu ahora...lo de tus padres... tu estás sola... y no quiero que lo estés, y realmente yo tampoco quiero estarlo asi que he pensado que quizás si tu quieres...

- Harry, me estas proponiendo que...

-Que te vengas a vivir conmigo, si. Bueno, si quieres, claro. - añadió rápidamente.

Después de unos minutos en completo silencio en el que solo se oía el sonido de lago, y de los árboles movidos por el viento, Harry seguía buscando en los ojos de Hermione algo que le indicara lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la castaña. El tiempo que a Harry se le hizo eterno se acabó para dar paso a la voz de Hermione.

- ¿Me harás tostadas con mermelada de fresa para desayunar? - dijo con media sonrisa.

Harry suspiró de alivio. No sabía si matarla o abrazarla. Y tampoco sabía porque se puso tan nervioso al principio y tan contento ahora que sabia la respuesta. Optó por la segunda opción después de contestarla un "todos los días" y se lanzó hacia su amiga a abrazarla con fuerza. Quizás con demasiada, porque al apretarla la cintura Hermione soltó un gemidito de dolor.

- Ayyyy! - se quejó apretando los ojos con fuerza. Harry se asusto y se separó de inmediato.

-¿Qué? Hermione ¿Que te pasa, estas bien? - preguntó algo preocupado

- Ay... si, si... no te preocupes - dijo ya mas calmada. - Es solo, que aún me duelen las cicatrices de vez en cuando, ya sabes...

- Pero... ¿que cicatrices? no te veo ninguna - dijo el moreno, dándose así el placer de poder echar un vistazo justificado al cuerpo de Hermione.

- Son cicatrices mágicas hechas por maldiciones, no se ven, pero están ahi, entiendes Hary?

- Ahhh... y... dónde... exactamente...?

- Aquí... - Hermione agarró la mano de Harry y muy suavemente la posó en su propio estómago, trazando con el dedo de Harry una línea que lo cruzaba de arriba abajo. Cuando apartó su mano vio que Harry dejaba la suya allí reposando. Le miro a los ojos y le vio muy concentrado en algún punto de su tripa. Entonces Harry movió su dedo, muy suave, casi imperceptiblemente recorriendo su estómago y yendo a parar a lo que horas antes le llamó tanto la atención. Su ombligo.

- ¿Y este piercing? - comentó sin quitar la mirada de aquel adorno. - ¿Desde cuando lo tienes? ¿Y por qué?

- Harry.. me haces cosquillas.. - rió Hermione por lo bajo. - Lo tengo desde el verano pasado, y me lo hice por que me gusta como me queda. ¿Te gusta?

Harry asintió levemente y solo atinó a decir en voz baja: "Te queda muy bien"

- ¿Por qué no te lo había visto antes? - pregunta a la que Hermione se quedó un poco tocada.

- Pues no lo sé Harry, supongo que no has tenido oportunidad antes... Yo no ando desnudándome delante de los chicos, por lo menos no de cualquiera! - rió la ojimiel.

Harry iba a seguir hablando. Deseaba seguir debatiendo con ella sobre su cuerpo, pero una voz lejana le hizo apartar el dedo del ombligo de Herm, y levantar la cabeza.

- Eyyy chicoooos ya estamos aquí! - Gritaban Ginny y Ron desde el cielo. Venían volando en sus escobas. Harry entonces recapacitó sobre lo que estaba haciendo segundos antes "¿Pero que coño me pasa?" se decía mentalmente enfadado consigo mismo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde los cuatro juntos, bañándose, volando (eso todos menos Hermione) charlando, riendo, y comiendo. Les dieron a los chicos la noticia de que vivirían juntos cuando dejaran la Madriguera. Ron pareció morirse de envidia, pero aun así se alegró pensando en las grandes juergas que montarían en Valle Godric. Ginny sin embargo reía y les miraba de uno a otro con una sospechosa sonrisa.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer recogieron sus cosas, se vistieron y volvieron a la Madriguera. Para fortuna de Hermione, Harry estaba demasiado cansado y no tenia fuerzas ni ganas de piruetas y excesiva velocidad.

Cenaron y cada uno se fue a su respectiva cama y dormitorio, estaban muertos de sueño. Y eso fue lo que hicieron, dormir y hacerlo mientras se quedaban pensando cada uno en como habían pasado aquel día en el lago./


	4. Feliz cumpleaños

Los días pasaron y el 30 de Julio llegó rápido a la Madriguera. Los chicos pasaron la semana llengo al Lago y jugando a Quididitch y ayudando a la Sra Weasley. Ron llevbadías muy raro, su compartimiento era distinto, en ocasiones parecía ausente y a ratos se mostraba nervioso e impaciente. Harry lo había notado, pero cada vez que intentaba preguntarle algo, rápidamente Ron cambiaba el tema.

Una mañana, después de desayunar, Harry subió al cuarto que compartía con Ron para darse una ducha y al entrar por la puerta vio a Ron al lado de la ventana darse la vuelta hacia el nerviosamente y esconder algo tras su espalda.

- Joder! Harry, que susto me has dado. - dijo nervioso-

- Y ¿por qué habrías de estar asustado, hermano? Solo he abierto la puerta, lo más normal, ¿o es que andabas haciendo algo malo? - preguntó el ojiverde sonriendo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Algo malo? ehh... pero que tonterías dices Harry, te recuerdo que aquí el imán para los problemas eres tú.

- Bueno por la lechuza que hay en la ventana y - Ron se maldijo internamente después de echarle un fugaz vistazo al pájaro, se había olvidado que estaba ahí. - y por tu manera de esconder algo ahí detrás... supongo que te habrán mandado una carta que no quieres que lea. Está bien, amigo, ya me contarás cuando creas conveniente... - Harry salió hacia el baño haciéndose el ofendido.

Ahora Harry se encontraba en su cama, leyendo el libro sobre jugadas de Quidditch que Ginny le regaló en navidad.

Se encontraba en el hall de una gran mansión, poco iluminada y con intenso olor a incienso. Paseó hasta las escaleras principales, y comenzó a subirlas como si supiera perfectamente donde iba y por donde pisaba al final de la escalera había un pasillo donde una tenue luz asomaba por el resquicio de una puerta.

Harry se acercó despacio, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, caminaba con la respiración pausada y con cierto presentimiento de lo que iba a encontrar ahí dentro. Al otro lado de la puerta Harry escuchaba murmuros mezclados con débiles sollozos. Quería entrar, acercarse un poco pero algo le decía que no era lo conveniente. Aun así arriesgo y con sigilo agarró el plateado pomo de la puerta, empujándola hacia alante. Se encontró ante el una habitación que no cuadraba en nada con el resto de la impecable casa. Tenue, triste y con cierto olor a indigencia. Restos de basura, ceniceros a rebosar y muebles rotos se veían por cada esquina.

- Soy el superviviente... - se oyó por la habitación una voz grave, retumbante, triste. - He sobrevivido...

Harry vio una cama al final de la larga habitación, al parecer estaba ocupada, un bulto se formaba en las sábanas, entre las cuales Harry supuso que se encontraba esa persona.

- Debo seguir... debo seguir... -volvió a gruñir débilmente el hombre.

Harry se acercó hacía la cama. De pronto otra voz más dulce y cálida retumbó por la sala.

- Harry...

Hizo caso omiso a quien le llamaba y siguió su camino hacia la cama. Estaba muy cerca.

- Harry... - volvió a decir la voz.

Harry agarró las sábanas, iba a tirar de ellas para saber quien se escondía debajo y algo pasó.

Harry despertó sobresaltado en su cama, sudando. Tenía aquel libro de Quidditch sobre su pecho y Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, frente a él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

- Hermióne... qué... - preguntó confuso.

- Siento haberte despertado, son las 12 y quería ser la primera en felicitarte. Toma, - dijo Hermione a un Harry aun confuso entregándole un paquete mediano y rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo con dibujitos de snitch moviéndose por todo el papel. - ábrelo.

- Gracias, Hermione, no tenias que haberte molestado.

Desenvolvió el paquete se encontró con una foto mágica enmarcada en un bonito marco de seda gris. En la foto aparecían ellos dos con Ron. Hermione estaba en medio. Se reían y posaban felices mientras ella les abrazaba a ambos por los hombros y les plantaba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Estaban vestidos de gala, era de la boda de Fleur. Probablemente era el último recuerdo realmente feliz que Harry tenía. A partir de esa noche todo cambió. Muertes, Horrocruxes, batallas... A Harry se le posó una tonta sonrisilla en la cara. Como bien le dijo a Hermione hacía unos días, a partir de ahora todo iba a estar bien, y no se tendrían que preocupar por nada.

- Estabas muy guapa aquel día... - atinó a decir Harry sin apartar la mirada de la foto.

Cosa que Hermione agradeció porque si levantara la cabeza la descubriría completamente sonrojada.

- Anda, acuéstate, tienes que descansar, mañana te daré tu otro regalo.

- ¿Otro? - preguntó Harry con la ilusión de un niño pequeño.

- Claro, ¿no pensarás que te iba a regalar solo una mísera foto? Tu te mereces mucho más, Harry. - sonrió sincera.

- Para mí es perfecta. - dijo Harry y levantó la cabeza. Entonces pasó. Sus ojos se encontraron provocando una especie de descarga eléctrica en ambos. Verde contra castaño, dolor contra dulzura. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuanto tiempo permanecieron así pero a ambos les pareció infinito. Pero como dicen, todo lo bueno se acaba. Y un fuerte ronquido les hizo pegar un respingo. Ron dormía plácidamente en la cama de al lado y murmuraba cosas sin sentido en sueños.

- mmm... ven aquí preciosa, dame un besito... ven con tu Ronnie..- otro ronquido.

Harry y Hermione reprimieron una gran risa.

- Me voy antes de que se ponga mas calenturiento y comience a decir cosas que no quiero oír. - Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al moreno. - Feliz cumpleaños, Harry, que descanses. - y tras darle un fuerte y ruidoso beso en la mejilla salió hacia su habitación.

Al día siguiente Harry pasó una mañana muy tranquila. los Weasley le felicitaron, la Sra Weasley le hizo su comida favorita, pastel de carne y después los Sres Weasley se fueron al callejón Diagon. Sobre las 8 de la tarde Harry se encontraba en su habitación cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Harry, puedes venir un momento, por favor? - Era Hermione.

- Si, claro. - Y cuando Harry fue a salir de la habitación Hermione se puso tras el, le paso los brazos por los hombros y le tapó los ojos.

Harry fue a protestar pero Hermione le cayó con un " Shhhh calla y anda, Harry". Bajó las escaleras como pudo con Hermione tapándole la vista y cuando llegó al final de ellas, la castaña se acercó a él. Harry sintió el calido aliento de Hermione en su oído.

- Sorpresa... - le susurró la chica. Y al instante le destapó los ojos.

Mas de 20 personas se encontraban frente a el gritando. "FELICIDADES". Varios artefactos de Sortilegios Weasley volaban por toda la sala centelleando, la gente aplaudía, le sonreía. La primera en acercarse fue la sra Weasley, que le dio uno de eso abrazos maternos que tanto disfrutaba Harry pero aunque sonara un poco egoísta Harry en ese momento se moría de ganas de recibir el abrazo de otra persona. A parte de los Weasley al completo, también estaban Luna y su padre, Hagrid y la Profesora McGonagall, que habían traído al pequeño Teddy Lupin con ellos, Fleur, con su bebé, Neville, Parvati, y algunos más compañeros de Hogwarts.

Llevaban ya más de dos horas de fiesta, Harry conversaba animadamente con Parvati, Hermione jugaba cariñosa con Teddy, y Ron iba por su quinto trozo de tarta. Competía con Luna a ver a quien le cabía el trozo más grande el la boca. Ambos estaban con la boca llena, parecía incluso que les costaba respirar, estaban tan colorados como el pelo de Ron, e iban camino de ponerse morados, Luna de pronto comenzó a hacer gestos como si estuviera imitando a un hipógrifo, el resultado fue que a Ron le entró una risa descontrolada, haciendo saltar trozos de tarta que fueron a parar hasta el vestido de Luna. Se veía asustado y avergonzado, como si se hubieran aparecido ante él mil arañas gigantes. Con toda respuesta Luna empezó a reírse risueña, cogió del brazo al pelirrojo y se lo llevó dentro de la casa, a limpiarse el vestido.

Desde dentro, Hermione veía como Harry charlaba con Parvati en el jardín. Hablaban cerca, y parecía que lo que Harry la contaba le hacía mucha gracia, tanto que tenía hasta que usar el hombro de Harry de apoyo y él tampoco parecía estar pasándolo mal. A Hermione le invadió un sentimiento de furia. Era ella la que tendría que estar ahi riéndose con él, no Parvati. ¿Desde cuando se tomaban tantas confianzas el uno con el otro? Esa chica no le apreciaba ni la mitad de lo que lo hacía ella! "¿Hermione a caso estás celosa?" Le preguntaba su conciencia. No, no, no, no podía estarlo. Era Harry, su mejor amigo. "Debo estar contenta de que conozca a chicas y entable relación con quien le dé la santa gana, ha sido un lapsus, solo eso" Entonces vio comoaquella víbora le abrazaba y lapsus volvió. "Pero ¿Qué se ha creído esa...?" No tuvo tiempo de replantearse lo que la estaba sucediendo en la cabeza cuando oyó una vocecita, pero esta vez no venia de su interior.

- Mione...

El pequeño Teddy en sus brazos la llamaba y la ponía las mantas en la cara haciendo graciosos gestos con la cara mientras se le caía la baba. Hermione le miro con dulzura y sorpresa.

- Ohh! Teddy, pequeño! ¿Me has llamado Mione?

- Mione.. - repitió el niño entre risas y balbuceos.

Hermione emocionada le daba besos al bebé y le hacía carantoñas.

Harry reía escuchando a Parvati contandole la broma que los gemelos a Neville cuando llegaron (N/A: AVISO! En mi fic Fred sigue vivo, jamás murió, digamos que solo le hicieron mucha pupa pero sigue vivo) Le dieron su nuevo caramelo "cambiavoz" y Neville se pasó media hora hablando con la voz de Ginny.

- Si le vieras, Harry! ¡Parecía estar apunto de llorar el pobre! - reía Parvati

- Jajaja la verdad que no me lo imagino, tendre que pedirles a los gemelos alguno de esos para ponerlo en práctica con Ron un día de estos. - dijo Harry animado. A lo lejos vio una imagen tan tierna que le encogió el corazón. Hermione le daba mimos a Teddy y le decía cosas que Harry no alcanzaba a oír. Por un momento deseó encontrarse en el lugar del crío. - Me disculpas un momento, Parvati...

Sin esperar respuesta, Harry se encaminó hacia dentro de la casa y se colocó tras Hermione sin que ella lo notara.

- Algún día serás una madre estupenda... - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Harry! Me asustaste... - dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. - ¿Qué haces aquí, por qué no estás allí fuera con los demás?

Harry se acercó a la chica y comenzó a acariciarle la cabecita a Teddy. El niño al notar el gesto rió y estiró los bracitos hacia Harry.

- Te ví desde fuera y no pude evitar venir a decirte lo tierna que te veías jugando con Ted... ¿Qué pasa pequeño, quieres venir con tu padrino un poco? Esta bien, pero te aseguro que estas cosas no se me dan nada bien eh... a ver.. ven aquí. - Hermione le pasó al niño a Harry quien lo cargó entre sus brazos.

- Mione... - balbuceó Teddy.

.- Ah no, amigo, me parece que te has equivocado de persona. - le dijo Harry en un tono muy dulce mientras acercaba su nariz a la del niño y la movía en plan esquimal para luego depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla y comenzar a acunarle con sus brazos.

"Vaya... ya quisiera yo un beso así..." - pensaba Hermione. - "Ay, basta ya Hermione, a ti no te pueden estar pasando estas cosas..."

- Yo no lo sé Harry, pero por lo que veo tu si que serás un papá maravilloso. - dijo Hermione muy conmovida. Se acercó a Harry y juntos observaron como Teddy cerraba despacio sus ojitos y se quedaba dormido en los brazos de Harry.

Harry se empezó a preguntar cuanta razón había en lo que Hermione decía. El estaba seguro que cuando tuviera hijos les amaría como a su propia vida y que intentaría darles todo lo que sus padres no pudieron darle a él. Lo que le llevó a pensar como serían los hijos de Hermione. "Seguro que igual de preciosos que ella" "Un momento...¿Desde cuando Hermione ha dejado de ser lista e inteligente para pasar a ser preciosa y una madre estupenda?" "Desde que te has enamorado perdidamente de ella, palurdo." "¿Qué? Espera.. no, no es posible, yo no estoy enamorado de ella, es mi amiga.." "Ah si? y entonces por qué estabas a punto de empezar a plantearte como serían tus hijos si además de tuyos fueran de ella?" "No... eso son estupideces.. yo no estaba pensando tal cosa... ¿cómo serían? ¿pequeños castañitos de ojos verdes inteligentes y problemáticos? oh... mierda.."

Dentro de una habitación, un pelirrojo y una rubia comentaban animadamente su incidente anterior.

- Jajaja - reía Luna. - en serio Ronald! un poco más y esos trozos de tarta disparados de tu boca podrían haber llegado hasta mi casa!

- En serio ¿he quedado tan patético? - decía avergonzado.

- No, para nada, a mi me ha parecido muy divertido, jajaja.

- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes una risa muy peculiar? - preguntó Ron mirándola a los ojos que ahora resplandecían con un brillo especial.

- ¿Patética? - Ron negó con la cabeza.

- Divertida. de sonrieron. Ron fijó su vista en la comisura de la sonrisa de Luna. - Chocolate...

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Luna confusa.

- Tienes... un poco de.. - Ron se estaba acercando demasiado a ella, ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar. Llevaban días hablando por cartas y se dieron cuenta de que había algo detrás de esa amistad, aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a reconocerlo. - chocolate... justo... aquí...

Un sonido de puerta se escuchó por la habitación.

- Oh, Dios mío! -decía Ginny con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos desde el umbral de la puerta. Su hermano y Luna se encontraban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Rápidamente y de un salto se encontraban casi a dos metros el uno del otro. - Perdón... oh mierda... perdonadme, no quería interrumpiros, no tenía ni idea...

- Venga Ginny, vamos abajo a bailar, te voy a enseñar unos pasos que he aprendido de mi padre. - dijo Luna sin darle la menor importancia a lo ocurrido, y cruzando la habitación para llevarse a Ginny fuera.

Ron no había movido ni un músculo. Aún se encontraba en la otra esquina de la habitación mirando hacia la puerta y notando el temblor de sus rodillas.

- ¡Mierda Ron Weasley! - se dijo así mismo dándose un manotazo en la frente. - ¡Eres un mierda!

Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras. Se encontró con sus dos mejores amigos en la sala acunando al "bicho maloliente y llorón" como él muy cariñosamente le llamaba. Se acercó a ellos con la idea de comportarse lo mas normal posible para que sus amigos no notaran su malestar interno.

- ¿Habéis tenido un hijo y no me lo habeis contado? - bromeó. Los otros dos de dieron la vuelta, parecían recién sacados de un ensimismamiento. - Ehhhh... ¿a que huele? - los tres afinaron sus olfatos y enseguida dirigieron sus miradas hacia Teddy. - Oh...no... -. se miraron los tres y estallaron en carcajadas, hasta que llegó la profesora McGonnagall.

- Potter... creo que será mejor que eme entregue al bebé... lamentablemente me tengo que marchar ya y no creo que sea conveniente que lo tenga en brazos mientras abre usted... - sacó un sobre de su túnica. - ...su regalo.

Harry se quedó asombrado, no se esperaba un regalo de su ex profesora, a pesar de que fue ella misma quien con 11 años le regaló su primera escoba.

- srta Granger, sr Weasley, deben saber que este regalo es vuestro también. Buenas, noches, espero que disfruten lo que queda de noche. Nos vemos pronto. - dicho esto les guiñó un ojo, cargó al pequeño Ted en brazos y se fue en busca de Hagrid.

Harry, Ron, y Hermione aun estaban quietos, asombrados,mirando el sobre.

- Vamos, Harry! ¡Ábrelo! - le apresuró Hermione.

El ojiverde obedeció, abrió el sobre y dentro había una carta, que leyeron juntos.

_Estimados señores Potter, Weasley, y Granger._

_Se les informa de que se les espera el día 1 de Septiembre a las 11 de la mañana en e Expreso de Hogwarts que les llevará al castillo donde cursarán este año su séptimo curso en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería._

_La dirección está informada de sus condiciones pasadas por las que no pudieron asistir el pasado año, y hemos de comunicarles de que estaremos encantados de que vengan este año a completar los estudios._

_En la hoja adjunta a esta carta se les indica el material imprescindible y la lista de libros para 7º curso._

_Se despide cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonnagall, directora de Hogwarts._

Cuando Harry bajó los brazos con la carta en ellos. Se encontró a una Hermione a su derecha con lágrimas en los ojos y a un Ron a su izquierda con la boca tan abierta que parecía que en cualquier momento su barbilla llegaría a rozar el suelo.

Cuando pudieron reaccionar lo único que hicieron fue abrazarse y ponerse a saltar como locos mientras gritaban cosas como. "¡Síi, podré ser medimaga!" "¡Toma ya! ¡Otro año más de Quidditch!" ó "¡Bendito sea el cordero asado de esos benitos elfos domésticos! ¡Pensé que jamás volvería a probarlo!"

A eso de las 3 de la mañana la fiesta se dio por finalizada. Los pocos invitados que quedaban se fueron a sus casas, y los demás se prepararon para acostarse. Harry ya en la cama le daba vueltas a todo lo sucedido aquel día. El despertar de Hermione, su regalo, la fiesta sorpresa, Hermione de nuevo, la vuelta a Hogwarts, Hermione de nuevo... Finalmente Harry se quedó dormido con la sensación de haber tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.


	5. Charlas entre amigos

El verano pasaba rápido. Harry y Hermione habían planeado comenzar su traslado al Valle Godric para dos semanas antes de empezar las clases tras muchas insistencias de la Sra Weasley de que se quedaran ambos a pasar el resto del verano en la Madriguera. Al final lo que acordaron es dejar la mudanza y la casa totalmente preparada pero no instalarse allí hasta las vacaciones de navidad. Cosa que aunque no lo quisieran admitir, desesperaba bastante a los muchachos. Amos se morían de ganas de vivir pronto su primer día de independencia.

Hermione por su parte estaba muy agradecida a los Weasley por los servicios prestados y por llegar a considerarla parte de su familia como una pelirroja más. Pero no quería tampoco abusar de su confianza, además como ella pensaba, el convivir con Harry la serviría para conocer aún más a su mejor amigo, le gustaba disfrutar de su compañía, ella quería muchísimo a Ron, pero con el moreno era distinto, sentía que podía mantener con el una conversación con el de más de cinco minutos sin llegar a discutir, se entendían a la perfección, muchas veces entre ellos sobraban las palabras, tan solo con mirarse a los ojos sabían que estaba pasando por la mente del otro. Hermione llevaba semanas pensando en Harry de una manera especial y eso la tenía muy preocupada. Deseaba quedarse a solas con el de cualquier forma, y cuando lo hacía se sentía nerviosa, anhelaba su cercanía, le encantaban los puntos cariñosos que tenía su amigo, creía morir cada vez que lo veía en el lago sin camiseta o recién salido de la ducha... Pero se negaba a aceptar rotundamente que ningún sentimiento se estuviera creando en su interior, para ella era simplemente, como ella había decidido bautizar a esa nueva situación, un mal rato que le hacían pasar sus hormonas. Pero de mal rato nada, y ella lo sabía, muy en el fondo sabía que estaba comenzando a experimentar algo que cruzaba los límites de la amistad.

Sin embargo para Harry había llegado el momento de aceptar lo que había. Llevaba muchos días preguntándose cómo cuándo, dónde y por qué se lo había preguntado todos los días, a todas horas y de todas las maneras posibles. Había terminado por decidir que lo mejor era no hacerse preguntas y limitarse a aceptarlo y vivir con ello. Le gustaba Hermione. Los primeros días pensó en esperar que se le pasara la tontería. Pero cuando se descubrió a si mismo un día pensando que cuando vivieran juntos le gustaría despertar junto a ella todos los días, hacerla su desayuno favorito y pasear con ella de la mano por todos los parques del mundo ya fuera mágico o muggle, Harry se dio cuenta de que no era una simple tontería, y se propuso a sí mismo olvidarla. Pero al rato de esa decisión recordó que no solo le bastaría con despertar con ella, hacerla el desayuno i pasear por los parques, si no que también le gustaría hacerle el amor todas las noches. El muchacho pegó un bote tan grande una milésima de segundo después de que esa idea pasara por su cabeza, que, provocó que Ginny y Ron, que en ese momento se encontraban sentados comiendo junto a él derramaran jugo de calabaza de sus vasos, por el susto, ganándose un reproche por parte de su madre. Al verse tan confuso, Harry pensó que lo mejor sería hablar con Ron, para algo era su mejor amigo, estaba seguro que Ron le entendería y le podría dar algún consejo.

Aquella mañana Harry bajó a desayunar, encontrándose con Hermione y Ron en la cocina. Se le veía agitado, confundido, e incluso de mal humor, sus amigos no tardaron en notarlo.

- Ey, amigo, ¿todo bien? ¿pasa algo? - le preguntó Ron mientras le pasaba un plato repleto de tostadas con mantequilla.

- ¿Eh? - dijo Harry distraído mientras con un toque de varita ponía a calentar su café. - Oh... si... esto... bueno, veréis, no he querido darle importancia pero...

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? nos estas asustando... - le apremió Hermione

- Es que... en lo que llevamos de verano he tenido... - Harry buscaba las palabras para no quedar como un loco hipocondriaco ante sus amigos. -unos sueños bastante raros. Sí, Ron, no me mires con esa cara, se que solo son sueños, pero después de la última experiencia en la que resultó que soñaba cosas porque un mago desquiciado se metía en mi mente... entiende que me preocupe un poco, tío.

- ¿Qué pasa en tus sueños Harry? - se apresuró a decir la chica para evitar lo antes posible una discusión entre sus amigos, ya que notaba de lejos el mal humor que traía el moreno.

- No lo sé exactamente, Hermione.

- ¿Como que no lo sabes? Explícate...

- ¡Pues que no lo sé! - respondió Harry malhumorado. - me encuentro en una casa en la que tengo la sensación de ya haber estado, y entro en una habitación desastrosa donde hay una persona, juraría que es un hombre, llorando, repitiendo con ahínco que ha sobrevivido a algo. Está en la cama, tapado con las sábanas y justo cuando me acerco para ver quien es, por unas cosas u otras, acabo despertándome.

Justo en ese momento pasó Ginny por la cocina de muy buen humor. Se acercó a saludarles.

-. ¡Buenos días! - dijo revolviendo el pelo de manera juguetona a Harry. - ¿Como habéis amanecido?

- ¿Ginny, no estoy para bromas, ¡entiendes! - gruño un muy borde Harry.

Los otros tres muchachos se quedaron boquiabietos mirando al ojiverde asombrados por su reacción ante el amable comentario de Ginny. Sin duda hoy no era un buen día para Harry, y algo les decía a los chicos que esta no iba a ser la única salida de tono que tuviera durante el día.

- ¡Que te jodan, Harry! - contestó altiva la pelirroja, sin dejarse intimidar. - Ya veo que te has levantado con el pie izquierdo. - Y diciendo eso, Ginny salió apresurada de la cocina, escaleras arriba.

El moreno agachó la cabeza y bajó la mirada observando su café como si fuera la cosa más interesante del universo en ese momento viendo como las tostadas se humedecían en el. Hermione y Ron le observaban. Este último prefirió no tocarle el tema de nuevo, estaba seguro de que Harry era consciente de su error y tarde o temprano pediría disculpas.

- Dentro de una hora partiremos al Callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles y libros de Hogwarts. - dijo simplemente Ron en un tono tan tranquilo que para Harry llegaba a ser tortuoso. - Deberías vestirte y esas cosas, ya sabes. - Y sin más Ron se levantó y salió de la cocina.

Cuando Harry oyó el cihrrido de la silla de Ron retirarse de la mesa y sus posteriores pasos alejándose por la Madriguera, levantó la cabeza de su café para encontrarse con algo que le partió el pecho. Unos ojos miel le miraban fijamente con algo que nunca antes había visto Harry en esos ojos. Decepción. Hermione le aguantó esa dura, triste y decepcionada mirada unos segundos para después levantarse e irse sin mediar palabra dejando a un Harry solo y arrepentido sentado enfrente de un café con tostadas que ya se había enfriado.

Iban andando por el Callejón Diagon. Ginny, Hermione y Ron iban adelantados. Harry les seguía cabizbajo unos pasos más atrás.

- ¡Ginny! - la llamó el moreno. - ¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor? - vio como Hermione la susurraba algo al oído y segundos después la pelirroja se acercaba a él.

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo con sequedad.

- ¿No es obvio? Pedirte perdón. - la expresión de Ginny se relajó. - Ginny siento muchísimo haberte contestado así esta mañana, no era mi intención, lo juro, estaba alterado por unos sueños que estoy teniendo y...

- ¿Sueños? - le cortó la pelirroja - Harry, ¿no pensarás que...

- Estoy bien, ya te contaré. - le restó importancia, ahora lo que quería era otra cosa. - en serio Ginny, lo siento mucho, se que me porté como un imbécil esta mañana, pero espero que me perdones.

Ginny le miró fijamente y poco a poco fue sacando a relucir una amistosa sonrisa.

- Anda, ven aquí tonto. - le dijo con los brazos abiertos. El moreno la abrazó. Al principio me molestó mucho, pero sabía que acabarías disculpándote.

Harry levantó un poco la cabeza que apoyaba en el hombro de Ginny, y lo que vio le bastó para saber que todo estaba bien. Hermione le sonreía unos metros más alante.

Ya estaban limadas sus asperezas de aquel día en el desayuno que ellos habían decidido olvidar. Una tarde, como casitodas las demás, los chicos se encontraban en el lago. Era un día muy soleado así que Hermione y Ginny aprovecharon el momento para tumbarse al sol e intentar coger un poco de bronceado en la piel, aunque para Ginny fuera casi imposible, debido a que por su blanca piel, necesitaba un alto nivel de protección solar.

- Eh Ron, - dijo Harry observando a las chicas. - ¿te apetece volar un rato? aquí no hay mucho que hacer. - dijo señalándolas con la cabeza.

- Si, creo que me sentará bien, y ya va siendo hora de que te enteres de algo.

Harry lo miró con suspicacia. Después ambos subieron a sus escobas y emprendieron vuelvo por encima de las copas de los árboles, dieron un paseo al ras del agua del lago, tan extrañamente cristalina que hasta se podían reflejar el ella. No hablaban. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, muchas veces podían estar sin tener conversación. Pero esta vez era muy incomodo, porque ambos sabían que los dos querían confesarse algo.

- Harry...

- Ron... - dijeron los dos la la vez. Sonrieron.

- Tú primero... - volvieron a decir juntos, parecían Fred y George.

- No, tú primero. - se empezaban a cansar ya de decir lo mismo...

- Me gusta Luna...

- Me gusta Hermione... - la sorpresa les hizo omitir el hecho de que parecían robots programados.

- ¿QUEÉ?

- Esta bien, ¡Ron! paremos de hablar a la vez, por favor, esto empieza a dar miedo! - dijo Harry por fin.

Ron casi se cae de la escoba al recibir la noticia, y lo único que pudo fue murmurar con rabia.

- Maldita Ginny, es peor que Hermione, siempre tiene que tener razón en todo.

- Ron ¿crees que... debo olvidarla? ¿que hago, amigo? estoy desesperado, llevo unas semanas que ni volar me despeja la mente de imágenes suyas. - decía apenado Harry. - En cambio tú... - Ron escuchó con atención. - no hay más que verte con Luna, sois el uno para el otro... - comentó con cierta envidia el moreno.

- ¿Me estas llamando lunático? - preguntó confuso. - bueno da igual, lo mío con Luna ya está hablado con ella, solo quería contártelo. Yo también la gusto, y la verdad Harry, estoy supercontento, pero no llegamos a dar el primer paso ninguno de los dos. El día de tu cumpleaños Ginny me pilló apunto de besarla, creo que mi hermana se ha dado cuenta de que la evito... - dijo como si tal cosa. - y con Luna no he hablado del tema desde entonces. Pero eso no viene al caso, lo tuyo es más importante, ¿sabes? Ginny me lo advirtió y yo no la creí. Si te sirve de algo, ella piensa que el sentimiento es mutuo. No te escondas Harry. Ese es mi consejo. Te has enfrentado al mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos y le has vencido, no dejes que el conquistar a una chica te cause más problema. Además, no puede ser tan difícil, ¿no? - ahora Ron puso cara de pensar detenidamente, - bueno, me olvidaba que estamos hablando de Hermione... no, pongas esa cara de asustado, Harry. Si de algo me sirvió mi romance con Lavender fue para aprender que las cosas caen por su propio peso, y algo tiene que pasar entre vosotros, acabará pasando. Y si te conozco lo suficiente, podré decir que tienes miedo a perder su amistad, pues bien, colega te diré algo. Es más probable que yo supere en las notas del colegio a las de Hermione algún día a que vuestra amistad se rompa por quereros como algo más.

Harry se encontraba en un estado en el que si no se viera a 20 metros del suelo estaba seguro de que se hubiera dejado caer de la escoba. ¿Cómo era posible que Ronald Weasley estuviera demostrando tanta madurez? ¿Que le acabara de echar una chapa tan coherente y sin soltar casi ninguna tontería? ¿Que su mejor amigo le estuviera dando aquella lección de vida? Ron si que sabía mantener en su punto justo el autoestima de sus amigos! Harry buscaba cualquier argumento para quitarle la razón y lo único que encontró fue...

- ¿Qué pasa si...

- ...si llegado el momento te rechaza? ¿si ella no siente lo mismo? - completó Ron. Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza, ¿pero desde cuando Ron había estudiado adivinación? - Pues... si llega ese momento, yo estaré contigo Harry. Apoyándote, como siempre, sacándote a merodear por el castillo a altas horas de la noche para ir a molestar a Peeves... quizás hasta no tardarás en encontrar una chica que te transmita más que ella y que si te corresponda... pueden pasar muchas cosas, Harry, y nadie dice que sea fácil, pero no te puedes quedar estancado en el "¿qué pasaría si..?" porque ahora yo te diré una cosa... ¿qué pasaría si Hermione te quiere y tampoco te lo dice por miedo a tu reacción? pasaríais la vida infelices malgastando con otras personas el tiempo que podríais pasar juntos. Amigo hazme caso y escúchame bien. Arrepiéntete de lo que hagas, no de lo que no hayas hecho... ¿me entiendes?. - Harry lo miraba perplejo.

- Hace poco Hermione me preguntó que si el espíritu de Draco Malfoy me había poseído. Ahora creo que me toca preguntar a mi.. ¿Que hace dentro del cuerpo de mi amigo Ron, Profesor Dumbledore?

Ron rió fuertemente.

- Si... yo tampoco se que me ha pasado. - confesó divertido. - anda, avisemos a las chicas y vayamos a casa, ¿aún quieres que os ayude mañana a Hermione y a ti con la mudanza, no?

Y como bien dijo Ron, al día siguiente se encontraban Harry y el viendo como Hermione hechizaba una maleta para que no tuviera fondo y poder meter así todas las pertenencias de Harry y Hermione más unos cuantos muebles que la Sra Weasley no usaba y les cedió a los chicos. Ron metió un cepillo de dientes rojo y negro entre todas las cosas. Lo que le costó una bronca con Hermione.

- Acéptalo, Mione. Aunque no viva con vosotros, esa casa es tanto tuya como mía, asi que vete haciéndome algo de espacio para unos cuantos calzoncillos en tu cajón de la ropa interior. Ron para picarla. La respuesta de Hermione vino en forma de colleja.

La casa de los Potter se encontraba en mejores condiciones de lo que el trío imaginaba. No tuvieron que pintar paredes, pero si tuvieron que pasar una larga mañana de limpieza, para desgracia de Ron. A la hora de la comida degustaron unos ricos espaguettis que Hermione les cocinó tras haber arreglado la cocina con ayuda de su varita.

- Vaya Hermione, esto está buenísimo. - dijo Harry. - me parece que va a ser todo un lujo tenerte viviendo conmigo, ya no tendré que pedirle a Kreacher que cocine para nosotros.- bromeó.

- Te recuerdo que el desayuno corre a cuenta tuya, Potter. - le dijo Hermione. - Me lo prometiste. - dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, que contagió a Harry.

- Pues yo creo que Harry no podrá con toda la comida que hagas el solo, Hermione. Estoy dispuesto a haceros el favor de venir a comer con vosotros todos los días.

- ¡Ron! - dijo Hermione tirándole un mazacote de pan a la cabeza. Luego rió.

- ¡Hay que ver! Yo aquí... solidarizándome con vosotros y dispuestos a ayudaros y así me lo pagas Hermione... ¡con la comida no se juega!. - ahora reían los tres.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde arreglando con magia las restantes cosas que les quedaban por hacer, como el tema de la luz, el agua, el gas, montar muebles y arreglando el jardín.

- Ya quisieran muchos muggles tener su casa lista en tan solo un día y con unos cuantos movimientos de varita. - dijo Ron mientras terminaban de colocar las sábanas de la cama de Hermione.

A eso de las 10 de la noche se regresaron a la Madriguera para cenar y acostarse lo antes posible. Al día siguiente volverían a Hogwarts, al que fue su hogar durante 7 años, y lo volvería a ser, ya por última vez.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Miró su reloj. Las 2.00. Había tenido de nuevo el mismo sueño, ya era la cuarta vez en todo el verano que soñaba con esa maldita mansión y con ese maldito hombre al que nunca conseguía ver. Esta vez había nuevo. En aquel sueño que Harry acababa de tener, el moreno descubría que entre las sábanas de aquella habitación sobresalía un brazo. Un brazo izquierdo que llevaba tatuada la Marca Tenebrosa, ya inerte, sin color, ni relieve, ni movimiento, como solían llevarla hacía un año los desgraciados de los mortífagos.

Seguramente esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, esa imposible que Voldemort estuviera vivo. Miles de personas le vieron morir, y ya definitiva, pero Harry no se quedaría a gusto hasta que no llegara a Hogwarts, fuera al despacho de la directora McGonagall y tuviera una pequeña conversación con el retrato de su admirado maestro Albus Dumbledore.

Harry se notó la boca seca. Un vaso de leche nocturno sería lo mejor para coger el sueño de nuevo. Sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Ron, salió de entre sus sábanas y tras abandonar la habitación bajó las escaleras a la cocina levándose la sorpresa de encontrar Hermione en el salón sentada en el cómodo sofá de los Weasley y como no, con un libro entre las manos. Parece que la chica no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Harry tomó de la nevera un vaso de leche y se acercó a donde estaba su amiga.

- Linda, ¿que haces despierta? - Hermione ahogó un pequeño gemido por el susto.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó en susurros mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarle hueco a Harry en el sofá. - No podía dormir, ¿y tú?

- Lo mismo - mintió. - ¿y se puede saber que es lo que le quita el sueño a la bruja más responsable del mundo si sabe que mañana hay que madrugar? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Precisamente eso, Harry, me he puesto sentimental. - Harry se fijó en que la castaña parecía haber estado llorando hacía unos minutos. - Este es nuestro último año en Hogwarts, y aun no me puedo creer que hayamos pasado tantas cosas los tres juntos. Han sido tantas que ahora no me imagino mi vida sin Ron, y sin ti... ¿te acuerdas cuando pillé a Ron por los jardines burlándose de cuando le intenté ayudar con el hechizo Wingardium Leviosa? - sonrió amargamente Hermione.

- Claro que me acuerdo, después de aquello pasó lo del troll, si llego a perderte, yo...

Hermione le miró extrañada. Había notado que últimamente Harry estaba muy raro con ella, la miraba de forma distinta, Hermione más de una vez pensó que pudiera ser algo que rápidamente se obligaba a sacarse de ahí dentro, no quería coger falsas esperanzas, Harry jamás la vería de aquella forma.

- Harry, no seas pelota! ¿como vas a perderme, cuando ni siquiera me tenías?

- No es por peloteo, Mione... - le sonrió dulcemente, haciéndola comprender. - Si aquella noche te hubiera pasado algo, o Ron y yo no hubiéramos aparecido en los baños, me hubiera perdido la oportunidad de pasar mi tiempo con la persona más interesante del colegio. Y no me mires así, no miento. Si te tengo que reconocer que eres una empollona, lo hago ¡Ay! - recibió un leve codazo reprobatorio en las costillas. - Pero también te digo que... ven aquí anda... - Harry de recostó un poco en el sofá y estiró sus brazos para que Hermione se recostara encima suya apoyando sui cabeza en su pecho, y así Harry podía pasarle un brazo por los hombros y otro por su cintura con total comodidad. - como te decía... también te digo que, no podría haber contado con tu ayuda en incontables ocasiones, con tu apoyo moral, con tus ventajas de prefecta, con tu fuerza bruta para darle puñetazos a Malfoy, con tu inteligencia, tu sabiduría, pero sobretodo no podría haber conocido lo que es tu amistad Hermione, y para mi eso, no tiene precio, con lo cual, aunque fuera indirectamente, y como dices tu, no te tuviera, pero te habría perdido... - Harry oyó unos sollozos provenientes de Hermione. No estaba llorando, pero poco la faltaba. - Ehhh... vamos... no llores, por favor Hermione, solo digo lo que pienso, además, sonriendo estás más guapa... - ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por el último comentario de Harry. Hermione acabó riendo bastante. - Así está mejor, preciosa. - dijo Harry contagiándose la risa.

- Harry! ¿tienes fiebre? - preguntó divertida Hermione. - últimamente me dices demasiados cumplidos!

- No son cumplidos, Mione, son afirmaciones. ¿te molesta que lo haga?

- No. - contestó Hermione después de analizar un rato el comportamiento de su amigo. - Me gusta, me hacen sentir que te importo.

- Y lo haces.

- Tu también me importas mucho, Harry, de verdad, eres mi mejor amigo, y eso no cambiará jamás ¿entiendes? - casi parecía una pregunta con doble sentido. - Y estoy segura de que este año aun nos esperan mil aventuras por vivir... y esta vez sin Voldy de por medio.

Harry sonrió. Ahora lo tenía claro. Adoraba a esa chica, la adoraba a ella y adoraba a Ronald por haberle abierto los ojos.

- Claro que si, Mione, disfruta este curso al máximo. Con Ron, conmigo, con Gin, con tus libros.. Haz cosas y si quieres luego arrepiéntete de haberlas hecho. Pero no te quedes con ganas de nada. - Harry recordó la conversación con Ron - No te arrepientas de no hacerlas. ¿entiendes? - y ahí volvía el para Hermione totalmente imperceptible doble sentido.

Tras dedicarse ambos dos grandes y sinceras sonrisas, se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir a gusto, sin pesadillas, ni malos recuerdos. Solo con sonrisas y la seguridad de que aquel sería un año demasiado prometedor.

(N/A: Ahora quiero agradecer y contestar a los primeros reviews que está recibiendo el fic, y a los cuales espero que les sigan muchos más.)

**kotamae: **Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capi 4 y espero también que te haya gustado el 5. Sii, lo de Teddy es genial! verdad? me encantan los bebés y pensé quu quedaría gracioso meter un momento así en el capítulo. Es adorable! Bueno nos seguimos leyendo y no dejes de comentar! Saludos!

**Loquin: **Gracias! es genial que te guste la historia y sí, parece que están ciegos eh? y bueno de Ron ya sabes, siempre en su mundo, jaja, ya nos esperamos cualquier tontería de él. Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Yuna Granger: **Gracias a ti también! Si, son super lindos, verdad? me apasiona esa pareja, espero que te siga gustando el desarrollo del fic, ya tengo bastantes ideas. Un saludo!


	6. Hogar, mágico hogar

(N/A: Bien aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo de este fic, lo único que quiero recalcar es que he pensado que desde ahora si escribo los pensamientos de los personajes en _cursiva _será menos lioso para que no se os confundan con los diálogos, espero que os parezca bien. Sin más, os dejo leer..)

Aquella mañana la Madriguera era todo un espectáculo. Baúles subiendo y bajando las escaleras por arte de magia, gritos de la Sra Weasley metiendo prisa a los muchachos, estruendosos rugidos del motor del coche volador al que el señor Weasley le daba los últimos retoques antes de partir, discusiones entre Ron y Ginny por donde habría metido el pelirrojo la insignia de Prefecta de su hermana menor...

Llegaron justos, pero llegaron. A las 10:50 se en la barrera que daba paso al anden 9 y 3/4 despidiéndose de los sres. Weasleys con prisas y confirmando que se verían en navidades. Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione atravesaron aquel muro junto a sus carritos para dirigirse al Expresso de Hogwarts que ya pitaba impaciente a la espera de los alumnos más atrasados. Al entrar buscaron un compartimento que estuviera libre para que pudieran ocupar todos. Una vez allí colocaron sus pertenencias y Ginny se despidió de los chicos para marchar al vagón de prefectos.

- Luego os veo... - se despidió la pelirroja.

- Echo de menos ser prefecto. - suspiró Ron. Hermione levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad. - No me mires asi, Hermione... ya sabes que el placer que me daba bajar puntos a esos slytherins proyectos de mortífagos.

Harry rió con ganas.

- Ron, no deberías abusar así de una responsabilidad como es la de ser prefecto. Y tu no le rías las gracias, Harry. - les regañó la chica en broma. - la verdad, que me compadezco del pobre alumno que tenga la suerte de ser nombrado Premio Anual este curso al teneros a vosotros dos en el colegio, espero que no arméis ninguna.

- Uy que no! - dijo esta vez Harry. - ya te lo dije anoche Hermione, es nuestro último año, vamos a disfrutarlo, y tú no vas a ser menos.

Hermione estaba a punto de contestar con fingida indignación al ojiverde cuando una persona irrumpió en el compartimento saludando con alegría. Era Luna.

- ¡Hola amigos! ¿interrumpo algo?

- No! no, no... tranquila, Lunita... siéntate con nosotros... - dijo Ron nervioso. Hermione notó rápidamente como Ron se tensó en el momento que la rubia entró por el vagón. Echó una mirada a Harry como queriendo preguntarle "¿y a estos qué les pasa?" con lo que el moreno solo atinó a responderle con una sonrisa.

Pasaron el viaje animadamente. Luna les contó su experiencia del verano buscando acromántulas con su padre en las montañas. Tanto a Harry como a Hermione les sorprendió muchísimo que Ron no saltara del asiento, se pusiera a gritar o cambiara de tema al oír a la rubia hablar de arañas, pero prefirieron no decirle nada por si no se había dado cuenta. No querían armar espectáculos el primer día de clase. Y como si una fuerza superior les hubiera leído en el pensamiento aquello de que no querían armar espectáculos y les quisiera poner a prueba, vieron como una cabeza platinada y unos ojos grises fríos, pedantes, arrogantes y penetrantes les observaban desde la ventanita que había incrustada en la puerta del compartimento. Draco Malfoy parecía encontrarse en un interno debate sobre si pasar a molestar o irse sin dirigirles la palabra. Lamentablemente para nuestros chicos, Draco eligió la primera de sus posibilidades. Abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa de superioridad y arrastrando las palabras dijo:

- Vaya, vaya... yo que pensaba que ya me había librado de vosotros... Cararrajada, Comadreja, Lunática y Sangre Sucia... vaya mezcla más explosiva...

Harry se levantó de inmediato y agarró al rubio por la solapa, haciéndolo incluso levantar unos centímetros del suelo.

-Vuélvela a llamar sangre sucia y olvídate de volver a ver tu ridícula cara en el espejo, Malfoy, porque te juro que te borro de un puñetazo esa expresión de oler a mierda que tienes. - Hermione se levantó enseguida y agarrando a Harry le hizo separarse de Malfoy.

- Déjalo, Harry, no merece la pena, le susurró al oído con calma, mientras con el otro brazo agarraba a Ron que no había tardado en levantarse el también para encarar al rubio. - y tienes razón Malfoy, casi nos pierdes de vista , ¿verdad? si, lo recuerdo, fue exactamente cuando estuviste a punto de entrar en Azkaban no? - dijo la castaña con superioridad, el rubio la miró con odio. - Vaya... lo siento mucho, espero que la próxima vez tengas más suerte y te encierren de por vida, así no tendrás que vernos nunca más...

- ¿Qué pasa Potter, tiene que defenderte tu novia? ¿ No sabes solito?

- Guau Malfoy! - ahora era Ron quien hablaba. - ¿desde cuando eres tan valiente de andar solito sin tus dos gorilas detrás? Ohhh! Chicos, parece que el hurón es todo un Gryffindor, ¿no creéis? - Harry, Hermione y Luna rieron con fuerza, y no solo por la gracia de lo que dijo Ron, si no porque sabían que eso rebotaría tanto a Malfoy, que acabaría saliendo de allí.

Y efectivamente, después de soltar un amable "acabareis aprendiendo una lección, traidores a la sangre..." salió por patas de aquel lugar. Ya había tenido demasiada diversión por el momento.

- Aún no me puedo creer que McGonnagall de permita estar en Hogwarts otro año más. Después de lo que pasó hace dos años con Dumbledore y las que nos lió el año pasado en la batalla, ¡incluso le salvamos la vida! ¡¿Y para qué? En momentos como este me arrepiento de no haberle dejado morir abrasado. - dijo Harry con furia.

- ¡Harry! No te pases. Y sus razones tendrá la directora para haberle readmitido

- ¡Pero él te insultó, Hermione! Y encima le defiendes... - dijo Harry molesto.

- Ya lo se, y me encanta que me protejáis, aunque creo que a estas alturas deberíais saber que me puedo defender sola, siempre y cuando no lleguéis a las manos...

- ...ni a las varitas. - comentó Ron.

- si, ni a las varitas. Y no lo defiendo a él, Harry, sino a McGonagall. - Harry se seguía mostrando ofendido frente a Hermione. - Ey.. Harry... - Hermione tomó con cuidado al moreno de la barbilla y levantándole la cara le obligó a mirarla. Ambos sentían un escalofrío cada vez que sus ojos conectaban. - jamás, escúchame bien, nunca pienses que antepongo a ese idiota a ti, ¿de acuerdo? - Harry asintió - ¿seguro? - volvió a asentir. - ahora, me regalas una de esas sonrisas? - Harry sonrió sinceramente, esa chica lo tenía loco. - mucho mejor así. - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió a colocar en su sitio. Al se parare vieron como sus dos amigos les miraban atontados.

- Guau! Ron, no me habías dicho que Harry y Hermione... - la castaña se sonrojó violentamente, y el moreno quiso levantarse y matar a Luna, o mejor, obligar a Ron a que la callara con un beso.

- ¿Por qué no me acompañas a por algo del carrito de comida, Luna? - pidió Ron, ambos salieron del compartimento dejando a Harry y Hermione solos.

- Ahora sí, ¿vas a contarme que se traen entre manos estos dos, Harry? - preguntó Hermione. - Aunque no me sea difícil imaginármelo...

Harry se disponía a contarle a Hermione sobre el repentino enamoramiento de sus dos amigos, pero algo se lo impidió. O mejor dicho alguien. Concretamente una morena con ojos oscuros y rasgos orientales que entró de golpe a saludar interrumpiendo su conversación.

- Hola Harry. - dijo Cho Chang desde enfrente, - Vaya, veo que te ha sentado muu bien el verano. - Hermione la fulminó con la mirada sin que se diera cuenta. - Hola Hermione, ¿que tal lleváis el viaje?

- Hola, muy bien gracias. -se limitó a decir la muchacha de ojos miel. _"Con qué derecho viene esta víbora a decirle a Harry lo guapo que está"_ pensaba Hermione. _"No tuvo suficiente con el daño que le hizo en su momento y ahora quiere ligárselo otra vez, pues lo lleva claro..."_

- Hola Cho! - saludó Harry animadamente, - gracias por el halago, pero no hice nada especial..._ "No... solo vencer al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos"_ pensó Hermione con ironía _"venga Chang, vete ya... aquí no pintas nada... y Harry ¿que? parece que necesitara un babero! no puedo creer que vaya a entrar en su juego.."_ - Oye Cho, no quiero parecer descortés, pero estaba en medio de una importante conversación con Hermione... - dijo el moreno. _"Oh, vamos... no es tan importante... solo es Ron... ¿por qué la echas, Harry?" _

- Oh, si, claro... disculpadme, solo te ví y quería saludarte - dijo Cho - bueno y también pasaba a buscar Ginny, pero visto que no está aquí, supongo que se encontrará en el vagón de los prefectos, en fin... Hasta luego Harry, nos vemos por el castillo... Adiós Hermione... - se despidió y salió por donde había entrado.

- Aún le gustas Harry... comentó Hermione.

- Ni lo sé ni me importa... - contestó.

- ¿Y ella a ti? - preguntó nerviosa Hermione.

- Ella a mi ¿qué?

- Que si te gusta...

- Para nada Hermione, lo que pasó en su día con Cho estuvo bien, pero considero que fue todo un error. - Hermione no sabía por qué pero ya se sentía mucho más tranquila. - Ahora te contaré lo que le pasa a nuestro querido Ronnie...

Después de comprar más de medio carrito de chocolatinas y chucherías entre Luna y Ron, ambos se dirigieron al que parecía ser el único vagón que quedaba libre en todo el Expreso.

- Vaya, no me puedo creer que aún no se hayan dicho lo que sienten, es más que obvio que se traen locos... - comentaba Luna.

- ¡Otra igual que Ginny! - se quejaba Ron - Es que he sido el único que no me he dado cuenta hasta que no me lo ha contado Harry, o qué? - Luna rió con ganas.

- Así que Harry ya a confesado... - comentó risueña - en parte no creo que Hermione se haya dado cuenta ni ella misma de lo que realmente significa Harry para ella... tendremos que echarla una mano, no crees?

- Y arriesgarme a una de sus charlas? ¡Ni loco! - dijo Ron al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de la rubia y pasaba uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor se sus hombros atrayéndola más hacia él. - Tú habla lo que quieras con Hermione, que yo me ocupo del cuatro-ojos de Harry.

Luna sonrojada, levantó la vista hasta juntar sus ojos con los de Ron, dándose cuenta por primera vez de la poca distancia que separaba sus rostros.

- Creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es ocuparnos de nosotros mismos, ya habrá tiempo para nos demás, ¿no?

Ron asintió sin decir una palabra, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la delgada cintura de Luna y notaba como ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos acercándo lentamente sus labios a los de Ron. Ambos cerraron los ojos dispuestos a entregarse a su primer beso juntos.

- ¡Hola! ¿Habeis visto a Cho, una chica de Raven... ¡MIERDA, OTRA VEZ NO! - exclamaba Ginny coloradísima desde la puerta del vagón.

Ron y Luna se separaron inmediatamente antes de llegar a unirse para quedarse pasmado mirando como la hermana del pelirrojo les interrumpía de nuevo. Ron sintió ganas de asesinarla, la lanzo una fulminante mirada. Luna por el contrario, reía por lo bajo, observando las caras de ambos Weasleys.

- Perdón, chicos, perdón, soy lo peor lo sé. Bueno, ya hemos llegado a Hogsmade, deberíamos ir saliendo... en fin, os veo en el Gran Comedor... - Ginny salió apresurada del lugar con temor de que si se quedaba un segundo más pudiera morir estrangulada por Ron.

El Gran Comedor estaba elegantemente decorado, como todos los comienzos de cursos. Animadas charlas se daban en cada una de las cuatro enormes mesas. Ron lanzaba chispas con la mirada hacia su hermana y de vez en cuando mandaba sonrisas hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ahora que Hermione sabía lo que había entre rubia y el pelirrojo, captaba con más facilidad esos detalles y le daba codazos a Harry por debajo de la mesa para hacerle fijarse en los gestos de su amigo y reír juntos de su comportamiento.

- Bienvenidos de nuevo un año más a Hogwarts, queridos alumnos y profesores. - Anunció la voz de la directora desde el fino atril de oro en el cual solía dar sus discursos Albus Dumbledore. - Seré breve con mi discurso, veo que la mayoría tenéis hambre y además estas cosas se le daban mejor al antiguo director, Albus Dumbledore. Sé que él estará orgulloso de saber que una vez más nos juntamos para dar comienzo a un nuevo curso escolar. Para los nuevos he de recordar que las clases empezarán mañana mismo. Los prefectos se encargarán de repartiros vuestros horarios en el desayuno. Me complace anunciar también, la elección de los dos Premios Anuales seleccionados para este año. Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. - el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos excepto por la mesa de Slytherin, Harry y Hermione estaban en shock, no se lo esperaban, no sabían como reaccionar. - A ustedes dos les informo que serán reunidos después del banquete en mi despacho para aclararles sus tareas. Ya no les hago esperar más, disfruten del banquete, y mañana puntualidad todos en sus primeras clases. Buenas noches, y de nuevo, bienvenidos a todos. .- sentenció McGonnagall.

Dos horas después Harry y Hermione se encontraban sentados en el despacho de la directora esperando explicaciones de por qué habían sido elegidos para los cargos de Premios Anuales.

- Bien, muchachos os explicaré cuales serán vuestras tareas.

- Minerva - se oyó una voz en el despacho. - ¿no piensas ofrecerles antes unas grageas de todos los sabores a Harry y Hermione? - los tres presentes giraron sus cabezas hacia el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, quien les observaba con una sonrisa desde el lienzo.

- Claro, Albus, supongo que es la tradición... ¿gustan..? - preguntó la profesora señalando una caja de grageas con la cabeza.

Tras una larga charla con ambos alumnos explicándoles las tareas que llevarían a cabo tales como supervisar algunas rondas de los prefectos, controlar a los alumnos de 3º en las salidas a Hogsmade, o organizar las fiestas y bailes de navidad y fin de curso entre otras muchas, la profesora les contó que dispondrían para ellos una torre con su respectiva sala común y habitaciones. Después de entregarles sus insignias, les indicó donde estaba la Torre de los Premios Anuales y les invitó a marcharse ya alegando que al día siguiente comenzaban las clases y debían descansar.

- Espérame en la torre, enseguida voy - le susurró Harry a Hermione cuando esta se levantó de la silla. - Directora, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría charlar un momento con el profesor Dumbledore. - McGonnagall miró al retrato, quien con una sonrisa y un asentimiento indicó que les podía dejar a solas. Cuando ambas mujeres abandonaron el despacho, Dumbledore habló.

- Dime, Harry, amigo, ¿qué te preocupa?

- Verá profesor, no he querido darle mucha importancia al asunto, pero creí conveniente contárselo. - Harry le contó a Dumbledore todo lo referente a los sueños que varias veces tuvo durante el verano, esperando despejar dudas y preocupaciones al hablarlo con su ex-director.

- Por lo que me cuentas, Harry, opino que esos sueños pueden significar simplemente un cúmulo de inseguridades y miedos que tienes ante el posible regreso de Voldemort. - Harry agachó la cabeza, ese hombre siempre daba en el clavo, incluso después de muerto, - Si te quedas más tranquilo te diré que la última vez que venciste a Voldemort fue la definitiva, de eso no me cabe duda. Pero sin embargo no sé por qué siempre has tenido ciertas cualidades premonitorias que nunca han dejado de intrigarme. No dudes en venir a hablarme si se te repiten esos sueños, pero por el momento, no hagas nada, no te preocupes, estate tranquilo y disfruta de tu último curso ahora que no tienes a un mago tenebroso tras de ti.

- Gracias señor, siempre es un alivio hablar con usted. - reconoció Harry.

- Lo mismo digo, y Harry... - dijo el viejo cuando Harry ya estaba por salir del despacho.

- ¿Si, señor?

- Cuida a la señorita Granger, no hagas que me arrepienta de haber convencido a Minerva para otorgaros una Torre juntos. - le guiñó un ojo al moreno. Que enseguida enrojeció pero sonrió sinceramente.

- La cuidaré con mi vida si es preciso. Hasta la próxima, señor. - y sin más salió del despacho en dirección a su nueva sala común.,

Cuando Harry llegó a la torre de los Premios Anuales no cabía en sí mismo de sorpresa al encontrarse dentro a Hermione acompañada por Ron.

- ¡Que no, Ron! No voy a permitir que vuelvas a la Torre Gryffindor! Y si nos echan la bronca, no te preocupes que yo asumiré todas las culpas!

- Pero Hermione, estás rompiendo reglas! - Ron se giró hacia Harry cuando lo vio aparecer. - Harry, dila algo! ¡Esta loca!

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa? - preguntó el moreno.

- Ya te lo dije, Harry, este año quiero disfrutarlo al máximo. - decía Hermione - He pensado que podemos tener a Ron en nuestra sala común, hasta que McGonnagall diga lo contrario. Así estaremos los tres juntos el máximo tiempo posible, y resultará divertido. No me digas que no te daba pena dejarle en la sala común de Gryffindor con Dean, Seamus y Neville...

- Ni que fuera una mascota.. - dijo Ron, pero al ver la cara de Hermione rectificó. - No me malinterpretes, Mione, me encanta tu idea, solo que nunca pensé que algo así saliera de tí...

Harry rió por lo bajo, empezaba a pensar que Ron y él eran una mala influencia para la castaña.

- A mi me parece una gran idea! - comentó.

Como dijo Hermione, convocaron una cama y la instalaron en la habitación de Harry que resultó ser muy amplia, para que Ron durmiera allí. La torre de los Premios Anuales tenía una amplia sala común con sofás, y mesas repartidas por toda ella, una gran chimenea, y varias estanterías repletas de libros. Había unas escaleras centrales que se dividían en dos al final, dando paso al dormitorio de Harry a la izquierda y al de Hermione a la derecha. Cada habitación gozaba de su propio cambiador, y cuarto de baño.

Pasaron unas horas charlando animadamente sobre lo que harían este curso, sobre los EXTASIS, planearon visitar a Hagrid al día siguiente... Después se fueron a dormir. Debían descansar si querían comenzar con energías el primer día de clase.

Los primeros días en Hogwarts transcurrieron de lo más normales. Resultó que el tener a Ron viviendo a escondidas en la torre de Premios anuales estaba siendo toda una aventura. Parecía que el tener cerca a sus amigos distraía a Harry para intentar evitar esas pesadillas, aunque tal y como le dijo a Dumbledore, si aquello se repetía, empezaría a investigar y preocuparse. Como bien dijo su antiguo director, ahora podía meterse en líos sin tener que preocuparse de ningún mago tenebroso.

La única queja que tenía era que las clases habían empezado fuerte, y ahora Ron y él tenían todo el día a Hermione detrás de la oreja metiéndoles presión para los EXTASIS, por Dios, esa mujer estaba loca, acababan de empezar el curso! Pero el jaleo de las clases no habían impedido que Harry dedicara tiempo a pulir su deporte favorito, todas las tardes salía a volar y entrenar. Había avisado en el tablón de anuncios de la escuela de que ese fin de semana se realizarían las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor de este curso, y a Harry le preocupaba principalmente el hecho de que Ron gastaba el 100% de su tiempo libre en Luna, ni siquiera se había preocupado por sacar su escoba de la funda desde que habían llegado a la escuela, esto podía significar que se algún alumno se quería presentar para ser Guardián y resultaba ser mejor que Ron, Harry no tendría otro remedio que expulsar a su amigo del equipo.

Aquella noche Harry llegaba de su ya particular entrenamiento post-cena a su sala común, encontrándose con Hermione practicando encantamientos especiales para su clase de medimagia con un gracioso maniquí.

- _¡Férula! - _decía Hermione moviendo levemente su varita. Al momento un cabestrillo entabilló el codo del maniquí.

- Veo que lo llevas muy bien.- dijo Harry a sus espaldas. - ¿Dónde está Ron?

- ¡Harry! - se dio la vuelta sorprendida. - me asustaste... Si... son encantamientos muy sencillos pero mas me vale practicarlos... Ron se fue a cenar, por segunda vez en la noche, con Luna a las cocinas, según me dijo, no creo que tarde mucho.

- Mmmmm... no creas tanto... viniendo de estos dos... - sonrió Harry - Tal vez algún día puedas hacer algo con mi espalda - dijo sentándose en el sillón central dejando caer su escoba cerca de las escaleras que dirigían a su cuarto. - estoy molido... - comentó quejándose de su espalda.

- ¿Te duele? - Harry asintió - No deberías exigirte tanto.

- Si no lo hiciera no sería yo - ambos sonrieron. - además debo dar buen ejemplo al equipo.

Un silencio incómodo se formó, parecía que Hermione quería decir algo y dudaba de hacerlo.

- No sé encantamientos para dolores musculares aún... - continuó- pero Viktor solía decirme que tenía buena mano para los masajes, si quieres...

Harry no dejó que la tormentosa imagen de las manos de su Hermione masajeando la espalda desnuda de Krum matara a esas mil mariposas que ahora mismo viajaban por su estómago.

- Me encantaría. - soltó Harry. Hermione se sonrojó. - Quiero decir... si puedes quitarme estos dolores... te lo agradecería un montón, Mione...

- Esta bien, quítate la camiseta y túmbate en el sofá, yo voy a... nada, mejor nada... _¡Accio relajante muscular!-_ y una crema viajó volando desde la puerta de su habitación hacia sus manos. La primera intención de la castaña era subir a buscarla ella misma, pero después pensó que no la importaría deleitarse con la imagen de Harry quitándose la camiseta.

Y vaya que si se deleitó... ya le había visto sin camiseta antes, sobretodo cuando habían ido tantos días al lago este verano, pero nunca le pareció tan atractivo como esa noche. El moreno levantaba su camiseta lentamente dejando asomar unos boxer azul clarito por debajo de esos apretados pantalones algo caídos que le hacían a Hermione regañarse a si misma por no haberse fijado antes en el trasero de Harry. Aunque ella sabía que después se suicidaría mentalmente por estar pensando aquellas cosas de su mejor amigo, ahora no estaba para plantearse nada reprobatorio, puesto que tenía su mente y sus ojos bien puesto en aquel hilito de pelos morenos que viajaban desde el ombligo de Harry y se colaban por sus boxers al que algunas llamaban el "caminito de la felicidad" y a Hermione no le costaba el difícil el pensar el por qué de ese nombre.

- Tras quitarse la camiseta Harry observó como Hermione le miraba fijamente el torso con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción, quien sabe si lo mismo tanto Quidditch había dado sus frutos sobre su castaña.

- Y ahora.. ¿qué? - preguntó Harry sonriendo.

- Ehh.. si.. perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa Harry, túmbate bocabajo en el sofá, voy a darte el masaje con esta crema. - dijo Hermione más roja que un tomate por que el ojiverde la hubiera pillado mirándole de esa forma.

Harry hizo caso y se tumbó bocabajo en el amplio sofá de la sala colocando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza haciendo involuntariamente que se marcaran mas los músculos de sus hombros y espalda. Hermione comenzaba a pensar que lo del masaje había sido una mala idea.

- Y ¿en que otras cosas estabas pensando Hermione? - dijo Harry desde el sofá de forma pícara, intentando sacarle a Hermione alguna pista sobre que era lo que pensaba al mirar su cuerpo. - ¿Hay algo que te preocupe, pequeña?

Hermione se acomodó sentándose a horcajadas sobre el trasero de su mejor amigo, sintiendo por primera vez que tal vez Ginny tenía razón cuando aquel día la advirtió de los espectaculares cuartos traseros de Harry. Alcanzó el bote de crema y se derramó en las manos para luego frotárselas antes de apoyar cada palma en los hombros de Harry. Un suspiro de Harry contrayendo sus músculos seguido de un susurro que parecía decir algo como "está fría" fue suficiente para que la situación le pareciera a Hermione más complicada de lo que pensaba antes.

- Pues para tu información Harry, estaba pensando en lo bien que le sienta a tu cuerpo hacer deporte. Estoy segura de que muchas chicas de Hogwarts querrían matarme si se enteraran de que ahora mismo estoy masajeando la espalda de Harry Potter. - si Hermione pudiera haber visto a Harry en ese momento lo habría descubierto con una gran sonrisa triunfal en la cara. Por el contrario ella se encontraba de nuevo algo roja y mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo por las palabras que acababa de soltar.

Hermione empezó a deslizar sus manos por toda la extensión de la espalda de Harry, preocupándose por untar la crema en las zonas que notaba más contracturadas. Sentía pequeñas descargas eléctricas en sus manos al comprobar la dureza de los músculos de Harry. La verdad era que estaba disfrutando enormemente deslizando las manos por la piel del chico, y eso la asustaba.

- Pero Mione... ya me habías visto antes sin camiseta, ¿como es que es ahora cuando te vienes a fijar, eh? - Harry suspiró mientras Hermione se removía aún sentada ahí abajo para poder alcanzar a todas las zonas de la espalda con facilidad. Ya estaba empezando a deleitarse sin sentir casi en más mínimo dolor de espalda. Era delicioso... agradeció que su amiga supiera dar esos masajes...

_"Porque llevo días__ sin dejar de pensar en ti, ¿qué te parece?"_ pensaba Hermione; que al contrario que él estaba tan abrumada que tenía en entrecejo arrugado mientras intentaba no disfrutar de manera indebida de aquellas caricias..._ "¿qué caricias? masaje, Mione, masaje..."_

- Bueno Harry, no sé... - intentó excusarse tontamente, con nerviosismo - En el lago lo veía como algo normal, pero aquí... ya sabes, no es muy común tratar con hombres sin camiseta en Hogwarts. - dijo salvándose como pudo.

- Ah... - comentó Harry por lo bajo mientras seguía disfrutando del masaje. - pues entonces te diré, Mione, que aunque tu no hagas Quidditch puede que el hecho de venir a verme a mis partidos también te haya sentado bien a ti..

-. ¿Qué quieres decir? - decía riendo Hermione, _"Harry se ha vuelto loco o qué le pasa!"_ pensaba.

Se inclinó un poco sobre Harry para alcanzar bien sus hombros y continuar el camino hacia sus brazos y creyó morir al notar el firme trasero de Harry contra su vientre. Tuvo que reclutar toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para no dejarse caer sobre el chico y descubrir que se sentía al oprimir su pecho contra la espalda del moreno.

Harry se había quedado inmóvil y completamente mudo, pero respiraba con agitación, por la evidente excitación que estaba empezando a experimentar.

- Digamos que... No me extrañaría que me llevara más de un puñetazo por el castillo si los chicos se enteraran que he estado bajo las manos de Hermione Granger... - dijo con la voz casi ronca.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, era casi sepulcral. Harry era consciente de lo que pasaba, pero para Hermione todo esto era nuevo. Se estaba empezando a dar cuenta que lo que sufría no era una simple revolución de hormonas. Ella seguía masajeando, inconsciente de lo que hacía mientras se dejaba torturar por sus pensamientos. Cuando un leve pero totalmente audible jadeo salió de la boca de Harry volando hasta los oídos de la chica. Cuando Hermione quiso reaccionar se vio a si misma masajeando a Harry demasiado cerca de donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Aquel jadeo la devolvió a la realidad, y de un salto, algo azorada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, se levantó de encima del moreno diciendo:

- ¡Mierda! - Harry incorporó la cabeza para volver la vista hacia la castaña. - Eh.. lo siento Harry, olvidé... eh... olvidé el trabajo para Slughorn! Espero que te haya servido el masaje y te encuentres mejor... - se excusaba Hermione mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto. - Nos vemos mañana, Harry. - dijo justo antes de cerrar tras de si la puerta de la habitación.

Hermione se fue a su cuarto dejando a un Harry confundido, sentado en el sofá intentando recuperar su ritmo de respiración normal y pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

El ruido de una puerta le hizo mirar hacia arriba pensando que era Hermione que quizás quería regresar para regañarle por no haber recogido la escoba o algo parecido... Pero era Ronald entrando por el retrato con una cara de felicidad que ya le gustaría a Harry tener.

- Dime que no me estabas esperando medio desnudo a mi, por favor... - le rogó gracioso Ron. - ¿Qué a pasado? - preguntó dándose cuenta de la preocupación de su amigo.

- Nada, mañana te cuento, anda, vete a dormir, yo tengo que pasar por la ducha primero... - Ron le miró con una sonrisa pícara dando a entender que pensaba que había pasado algo entre Harry y Hermione. - No es lo que piensas Ron. Por cierto, ¿a que se debe tanta felicidad? ¿por fin has conseguido besar a Luna sin interrupciones? - la cara de Ron cambió a un semblante decepcionado, incluso malhumorado, Harry supuso que por muy bien que se lo hubieran pasado Ron y Luna esa noche, aún no había habido beso. Prefirió no indagar más en el tema, ya mañana se contarían todo entre los dos, por el momento lo único que Harry necesitaba era una ducha bien fría.

(N/A: Ahora quiero agradecer y contestar a los reviews que he recibido de los capítulos anteriores, y a los cuales espero que les sigan muchos más.)

**TitaCL: **Gracias! la verdad es que justo hoy lunes 18 empiezo el nuevo curso en la universidad, pero intentaré sacar tiempo y tener este capi antes que termine la semana. Un beso!

**kotamae: ** Sí, jaja se que parece raro, y quiero aclarar que Ron sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, solo que también hacer saber que cuando se trata de un amigo puede ser capaz de ponerse serio y maduro, y más ahora que el también está aprendiendo cosas de amor no? jeje pero seguirá igual de gracioso y revoltoso que siempre. un beso!

**Kaoru Takeda: **Jajaja soy incapaz de poner a mi Hermi estudiando algo tan aburrido, mejor de medimaga, verdad? Gracias por decirme los de los reviews anónimos, no tenia ni idea, pero ya los he desbloqueado, gracias. un beso!

**Loquin: **Me alegro que te gustaran los dos capis que subí! y lo de Teddy le ha encantado a mucha gente, la vedad que a mi me encantó escribirlo! Espero poder subir este pronto, ya que entre la universidad y rodajes ando un poco liada, pero igualmente, nos seguimos leyendo, no dejes de escribirme. Un saludín!


End file.
